


'That is not ok.'

by frankie2001



Series: Dansen Fic Week. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Alex is struggling and needs Kelly's help.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Fic Week. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	'That is not ok.'

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: fight or flight.  
> Prompt: ‘this is not okay.’

The one thing Alex never expected to hear was that her dad was found that he had been killed. Alex knew that she never dealt with things in a healthy way. When she broke off her engagement to Maggie, Alex would sit the bar and drink her troubles away. So when she told Kelly she wanted to be left alone in a harsh way she didn’t really mean it but at the same time she didn’t want to Kelly to see her like this. 

Alex just couldn’t understand why her dad was in the Peruvian Andes and never told anyone. Alex had dealt with his death once before but then she found out that he was working for Cadmus. This time he was actually dead. Alex did think she preferred it when she didn’t know where her father was because it meant that there was always a chance for him to come home. 

Alex knew she needed to make things right with Kelly. She didn’t want to lose her. So she messaged her saying ‘I messed up. Can you come over?’ 

Kelly replied straight away saying she would be over in five minutes. 

Alex cleared away the empty wine bottles so Kelly couldn’t see how much she had drunk. It was five minutes when Alex heard a key in the lock of the front door. 

‘Hey.’ Alex said as Kelly walked through the door. 

‘Hey.’ Kelly bluntly replied. 

Alex knew she had upset Kelly. Kelly had sat down next to Alex on the couch so that was a good thing. 

‘I need to apologise.’ Alex told her as she turned to Kelly. 

Before Kelly could reply Alex continued. 

‘I’m not the best with dealing with things. I didn’t deal with my breakup Maggie in the right way. You can ask Kara what I was like and hearing that my father died I didn’t know how to act. I shouldn’t have treated you the I did and I’m sorry I really am. 

‘I appreciate your apology, but you shouldn’t have treated me like that.’ Kelly told her. 

‘I know. I’m sorry. I never want to deal with things so I just drink so I can forget about things.’ Alex told her. 

‘Alex, that is not okay. You can’t deal with things like this’ 

‘I know.’ Was all that Alex could say before she started to cry.

‘Hey it’s okay. I’m here.’ Kelly said as she wrapped Kelly up in a hug. 

They sat there on the couch until Alex stopped crying. 

‘I never meant to upset you.’ Alex admitted.

‘I was upset but I knew you didn’t mean it and were struggling.’ 

‘Still doesn’t mean I should have treated you like that.’ Alex told her.

‘And I know you won’t do it again, but can you do one thing for me?’ 

‘What?’ Alex ask.

‘Will you see someone to help you deal with everything. I know someone who specialises with this.’ 

‘Of course I will.’ 

‘I love you.’ Kelly said as she kissed her girlfriend

‘I love you too.’ Alex replied as she pulled away from the kiss. 

Kelly helped Alex to find someone who specialised in grief counselling and ever since then Alex has gone to therapy once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
